Secretos del pasado: Harry Potter y la cámara secreta
by Herondale girl92
Summary: Reunidos en la Sala de los Menesteres vamos a leer el segundo libro de la saga de Harry Potter, mientras, también descubriremos secretos de la vida de Tom Ryddle y porqué es tan malo. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.
1. Prólogo

Harry acababa de entrar al laberinto donde realizaría su tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos cuando fue envuelto por una luz blanca. La luz lo llevo a una sala la cual la reconoció como la sala de los Menesteres. El chico no sabía cómo había llegado a ese lugar.

Estaba pensando en que quizá era una de las pruebas del laberinto y que en cualquier momento le atacaría algo. Sin embargo, no fue así, porque en el mismo momento en que él había llegado en la sala otra luz blanca acababa de aparecer dejando ver varias figuras.

Cuando la luz desapareció vio, sorprendido, que eran sus dos amigos, Ginny, el señor y la señora Weasley, Percy, Bill, Charlie, los dos gemelos, Dumbledore, Hagrid y McGonagall. Ellos parecían tan extrañados, por el lugar donde se hallaban, como Harry.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos-Estaba viendo la prueba del torneo cuando de repente he aparecido aquí.

Como respuesta a la pregunta, cayó de la nada una carta en las manos de Dumbledore. Él la abrió y la leyó.

_Queridos magos y brujas:_

_Sé preguntaran porqué se encuentran en la Sala de los Menesteres y por eso les mando esa carta, para explicarles los motivos._

_Van a tener de leer 6 libros, hemos decidido saltarnos el primero,así que comenzareis por el segundo, de la vida de un mago para qué conozcan el futuro y puedan cambiar las cosas para tener un futuro mejor, incluso el mío._

_Antes de empezar la lectura vendrán tres personas más procedentes del pasado, ya que están implicados en el tema de lectura._

_Espero que disfruten de la lectura._

_Atentamente,_

_JTB_

_P.D: desde el mismo instante en que entraron en la sala el tiempo se paró._

Cuando el director terminó de leerla volvió a aparecer la luz y de ella salieron un viejo mago y dos jóvenes que se estaban besando furiosamente como si estuvieran peleándose por ganar en un concurso de pelea de lenguas.

Ginny reconoció el chico y profirió un grito echándose a temblar de miedo. Harry también lo reconoció. Simplemente no podía creerse que estuviera allí. Todos los demás menos Dumbledore y Hagrid no sabían quién era.

El muchacho al oír los gritos se separó de la chica que estaba besando. No entendía nada, él se hallaba en la biblioteca besándola y de repente habían aparecido los dos en la Sala de los Menesteres dónde también se encontraban otras personas.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó.

-Buena pregunta, señor Ryddle-le contestó Dumbledore.

El director leyó a los tres nuevos la carta y cuando hubo terminado no pudo evitar reír de la cara de póker que tenían.

-¿Así que nosotros provenimos del pasado profesor?-preguntó la muchacha que aún no había hablado.

-Así es señorita Blacktorn-le contestó el director.-lo mejor sería que nos presentemos, así nos conoceremos todos, pero antes deberíamos ponernos cómodos para poder leer.

Como si la petición de Dumbledore hubiese sido escuchada de la nada aparecieron varios sofás para que sentaran. Y así lo hicieron.

Luego empezaron las presentaciones.

-Bien, empiezo yo-dijo el hombre mayor- yo soy Armando Dippet, director de Hogwarts en mi tiempo.

-Yo soy Silena Blacktorn-dijo la muchacha del pasado- soy estudiante de 5º en Hogwarts y prefecta de Gryffindor.

-Yo soy Tom Ryddle-dijo Voldemort sonriendo falsamente- también soy de 5º y prefecto de Slytherin.- Tom no pudo evitar fijarse en como el chico de las gafas le miraba con odio y la pelirroja con temor.

-Yo soy Harry Potter, estudiante de Hogwarts perteneciente en la casa de Gryffindor.

-Yo soy Ron Weasley, estudiante de Hogwarts y también de Gryffindor.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, soy hija de muggles-ante eso Tom hizo una mueca que casi nadie- estudio también y soy Gryffindor.

-Yo soy Ginny Weasley, estudiante y de Gryffindor.

-Nosotros somos Fred y George Weasley, estudiantes y bromistas de Hogwarts-ante eso Molly los fulmino con la mirada- pertenecientes a Gryffindor.

-Yo soy Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosque y profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas en Hogwarts.

-Yo soy Minerva Mcgonagall profesora de Transformaciones y jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

-Yo soy Albus Dumbledore, actual director de Hogwarts.

-Yo soy Bill Weasley, trabajo en Gringotts.

-Yo soy Charlie Weasley, trabajo con los dragones- Hagrid le sonrió ante la mención de las bestias.

-Yo soy Percy Weasley, trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia-dijo inflando el pecho.

Tom lo miró con desagrado. No le gustaba nada ese chico. Se pensaba que era el mejor y no era nada.

-Yo soy Molly Weasley, ama de casa.

-Yo soy Arthur Weasley, trabajo en el Ministerio.

-Bien, ahora que ya nos hemos presentado todos, ya podemos empezar a leer-dijo Dumbledore.

Y enfrente de todos apareció un libro junto a una nota que decía:

_Cuando terminen ese libro les mandaremos el otro. Y así será con los demás. Disfruten de la lectura._

_JTB_

-Bien, ¿quién empieza a leer?-Dumbledore cogió el libro mientras lo decía- creo que deberíamos leer en el orden que nos hemos presentado.

-Entonces empiezo yo-dijo el profesor Dippet cogiendo el libro de las manos de Dumbledore.

**¿review?**


	2. 1 El peor cumpleaños

** peor cumpleaños.**

Dippet cogió el libro el cual era de color verde, el color favorito de Tom y leyó:** Harry potter y la cámara de los secretos.**

**-**Oh no-dijo Harry horrorizado-vamos a leer mi vida.

Todos en la sala rieron menos Tom y Ginny.

Ginny ante la mención de la cámara de los secretos se puso pálida. Estaba segura que en ese libro se revelaría que ella fue quien abrió la cámara, y encima por culpa de una persona que ahora mismo también se hallaba en la sala.

Tom, en cambio, pensaba que si se encontrará en su tiempo luego de estar con Silena un rato tenía que ir a abrir la cámara por primera vez para empezar la noble tarea de antecedente. Tampoco entendía como ese libro, de la vida del chico de la cicatriz, podía hablar de la cámara de los secretos ¿a caso en un futuro se volvería a abrir? Esas eran sus preocupaciones. Eso y que a Silena no le ocurriera nada, aunque a ella no se lo decía, si no todo lo contrario, le decía que la odiaba mucho, la quería más que su vida. Tom no sabía cómo se había enamorado de esa chica de Gryffindor. ¿Quizá por su inteligencia? Se preguntó por milésima vez.

Si no estaban besándose es que estaban en clase o discutiendo, o diciéndose lo mucho que se odiaban, o en la biblioteca peleándose por algún libro sobre magia avanzada que quisieran leer. Así era la vida de esos dos tortolitos.

Tom dejo de estar en su mundo en el mismo momento que el profesor Dippet dijo:

-Bien, el primer capítulo se llama **el peor cumpleaños.**

Los Weasley y Hermione gruñeron ante la mención de esa frase. Harry no se merecía tener un mal cumpleaños.

**No era la primera vez que en el número 4 de Privet Drive es tallaba una discusión durante el desayuno. A primera hora de la mañana, había despertado al señor Vernon Dursley un sonoro ulular procedente del dormitorio de su sobrino Harry.**

-**¿**Es acaso un muggle tu tio?-preguntó Tom curioso.

-Si –le contestó Harry rudamente.

-¿Y tus padres?-siguió preguntando.

-Están muertos- contestó mientras pensaba tu los mataste maldito.

Mientras Tom pensaba que el chico era huérfano como él, quizá si viviera en su tiempo podrían llegar a ser amigos, pero le preocupaba más que si sus tios eran muggles quizá sus padres también. Sólo esperaba que no fuera así.

—**¡Es la tercera vez esta semana! —se quejó, sentado a la mesa—. ¡Si no puedes dominar a esa lechuza, tendrá que irse a otra parte!**

-Vaya un muggle más idiota-comentó Tom enfadado-parece la señora Cole en el orfanato.

Todos asintieron en dirección al chico mientras Harry lo miraba sorprendido nunca se hubiese imaginado a Lord Voldemort defendiendo a alguien.

**Harry intentó explicarse una vez más.**

Todos los que conocieron a los Dursley bufaron fastidiados.

—**Es que se aburre. Está acostumbrada a dar una vuel ta por ahí. Si pudiera dejarla salir aunque sólo fuera de noche...**

—**¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? —gruñó tío Vernon, con restos de huevo frito en el poblado bigote—. Ya sé lo que ocu rriría si saliera la lechuza.**

**-**Tu tío es gilipollas-dijo Silena asombrada- muchacho.

Los presentes en la sala estuvieron de acuerdo con el comentario de la prefecta de Gryffindor.

**Cambió una mirada sombría con su esposa, Petunia.**

**Harry quería seguir discutiendo,**

-No vale la pena discutir con esa morsa, Harry-le dijo cariñosamente la señora Weasley.

Harry asintió en su dirección.

**pero un eructo estruen doso y prolongado de Dudley, el hijo de los Dursley, ahogó sus palabras.**

-Será maleducado- chilló el profesor Dippet horrorizado.

-No sabe cuánto, profesor-dijeron Hermione, Harry y los Weasley a la vez.

—**¡Quiero más beicon!**

Todos bufaron.

-Será….-dijo Tom enfadado-mejor me calló, porqué se que si hablo me pasaré de la raya.

-Cualquier insulto a mi primo lo puedes decir Voldy, nadie te dirá nada.

Nadie menos Tom y Dumbledore se dio cuenta del mote. El primero no comprendía como sabía su nombre entre amigos y encima lo había dicho dándole un mote y el segundo pensaba que al terminar el capítulo hablaría con Harry ya que no debía ir por aquí soltando la verdadera identidad del muchacho y mucho menos a uno qué aún no era malo del todo y que tras leer los libros recapacitara.

—**Queda más en la sartén, ricura —dijo tía Petunia,**

-Esa mujer está maltratando a su hijo al consentirlo tanto- dijo Molly enfadada.

Las personas mayores en la sala asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

**volviendo los ojos a su robusto hijo—. Tenemos que alimen tarte bien mientras podamos... No me gusta la pinta que tiene la comida del colegio...**

-Alimentarlo bien-dijeron Hagrid, Ron y el señor Weasley- si es una morsa obesa.

Harry, Silena y el profesor Dumbledore rieron ante la ocurrencia de aquellos tres.

—**No digas tonterías, Petunia, yo nunca pasé hambre en Smeltings —dijo con énfasis tío Vernon—. Dudley come lo suficiente, ¿verdad que sí, hijo?**

-No come, solo está más gordo que un cerdo- dijo Harry irónicamente- solo para serlo le falta la cola.

Hagrid que pilló la ironía se echo a reír. En cambio los demás solo rieron por reír porque no comprendieron la broma de la cola de cerdo.

**Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla, hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry.**

—**Pásame la sartén.**

-Buff, que maleducado-gruño Tom-Harry podrías mandarlo a vivir unos cuantos días en mi orfanato, así se le pasaría la tontería.

-Gracias Tom.

—**Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas —repuso Harry de mal talante.**

**-**Mal lugar para decir esas palabras Harry- dijo el señor Weasley.

-Lo sé señor- contestó el muchacho- solo que en aquel momento no lo pensé.

**El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Dudley ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un batacazo que sacudió la cocina entera; la señora Dursley profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos, y el señor Dursley se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole.**

-Serán exagerados-comentaron Bill, Charlie, Percy, Tom y Silena.

—**¡Me refería a «por favor»! —dijo Harry inmediata mente—. No me refería a...**

—**¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO —bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa**

**-**Que asco- dijeron traumadas Hermione, Ginny y Silena.

— **ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA?**

—**Pero yo...**

—**¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A DUDLEY! —dijo furio so tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con el puño.**

—**Yo sólo...**

—**¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!**

-Ser un mago no es ninguna anormalidad, subnormal-vociferó Tom cabreadísimo.

Silena que estaba sentada a su lado giró la cabeza en su dirección y dijo:

-Quieres tranquilizarte Ryddle. Todos en la sala odiamos a esos Dursley pero no hace falta que te sulfures así, pareces más tonto de lo que ya eres.

-Tú sí que eres tonta niñata-le contestó.

-Yo también te quiero, mi amor-le contesto irónicamente Silena.

-No falles, que yo te odio a muerte.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Ehem, muchachos- ellos miraron al profesor Dippet- y si dejáis de discutir como dos enamorados, que no hay duda de que lo sois- ellos enrojecieron- y seguimos con la lectura.

Ellos dejaron de mirarse y siguieron con el libro.

**Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de levantar a Dudley del suelo.**

—**De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, de acuerdo...**

-Esos muggles, son los peores que he visto nunca-dijo el señor Weasley.

**Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rino ceronte al que le faltara el aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes.**

**Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, tío Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momen to; porque Harry no era un muchacho normal.**

**-**Sí que eres normal-gruñeron Hagrid, los Weasley y Hermione a la vez- los anormales son ellos.

Tom, Dippet y Silena estuvieron de acuerdo a ella.

**De hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era.**

**Harry Potter era un mago..., un mago que acababa de terminar el primer curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Y si a los Dursley no les gustaba que Harry pasara con ellos las vacaciones, su desagrado no era nada comparado con el de su sobrino.**

-No solo el tuyo Harry-dijeron los gemelos- a nosotros también nos desagrada esas personas. Incluso estamos pensando en hacerle bromas por molestarte-Molly los fulmino con la mirada.

-Oh, sí, me encantaría-dijo Harry emocionado.

-Entonces, ¿Quién se apunta a hacerle bromas a los Dursley?-preguntaron los gemelos.

-COMO SE US OCURRA…-empezó a bramar la señora Weasley siendo interrumpida.

-Yo-dijeron a coro Harry, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Hagrid, Ginny, Tom y Silena.

Fred agitó su varita haciendo aparecer un pergamino y una pluma.

-Ahora, pasaremos ese pergamino y apuntareis vuestras ideas de bromas para gastar.

Todos los bromistas asintieron.

Y mientras la lectura seguía, todos los bromistas estaban pensando en su broma.

**Añoraba tanto Hogwarts que estar lejos de allí era como tener un dolor de estómago permanente. Añoraba el castillo, con sus pasadizos secretos y sus fantasmas; las cla ses (aunque quizá no a Snape, el profesor de Pociones)**

-Quien va a añorar a Snape-dijo Fred- es imposible que alguien lo eche de menos.

-Eso es una mentira, señor Weasley, yo si lo hago-dijeron McGonagall y Dumbledore al mismo momento.

Fred se los quedó mirando sorprendido.

**; las lechuzas que llevaban el correo; los banquetes en el Gran Comedor; dormir en su cama con dosel en el dormitorio de la torre; visitar a Hagrid, el guardabosques, que vivía en una cabaña en las inmediaciones del bosque prohibido; y, sobre todo, añoraba el **_**quidditch**_**, el deporte más popular en el mundo mágico, que se jugaba con seis altos postes que ha cían de porterías, cuatro balones voladores y catorce juga dores montados en escobas.**

-Todos echamos de menos esto-dijeron todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Mientras, Tom, pensaba que el chico era muy parecido. Era huérfano como él y además quería Hogwarts también como él. Si fueran de la misma promoción quizá serían amigos.

**En cuanto Harry llegó a la casa, tío Vernon le guardó en un baúl bajo llave, en la alacena que había bajo la escalera, todos sus libros de hechizos, la varita mágica, las túnicas, el caldero y la escoba de primerísima calidad, la Nimbus 2.000. ¿Qué les importaba a los Dursley si Harry perdía su puesto en el equipo de **_**quidditch **_**de Gryffindor por no haber prac ticado en todo el verano? ¿Qué más les daba a los Dursley si Harry volvía al colegio sin haber hecho los deberes?**

-Malditos estúpidos-dijo McGonagall- a mis alumnos no se les toca un pelo.

-Eso mismo-dijo Molly- No los soporto. Maltratan a Harry y eso es intolerable.

**Los Dursley eran lo que los magos llamaban **_**muggles**_**, es decir, que no tenían ni una gota de sangre mágica en las venas, y para ellos tener un mago en la familia era algo completamen te vergonzoso.**

**-**Idiotas-comentó Tom.

Silena le dio un codazo y le mando a callar para que pudieran proseguir con la lectura. Él bufó pero no dijo nada más.

**Tío Vernon había incluso cerrado con canda do la jaula de **_**Hedwig**_**, la lechuza de Harry, para que no pu diera llevar mensajes a nadie del mundo mágico.**

-Idiotaaa-bramaron los hermanos Weasley y Hermione.

**Harry no se parecía en nada al resto de la familia. Tío Vernon era corpulento, carecía de cuello y llevaba un gran bi gote negro; tía Petunia tenía cara de caballo y era huesuda; Dudley era rubio, sonrosado y gordo. Harry, en cambio, era pequeño y flacucho, con ojos de un verde brillante y un pelo negro azabache siempre alborotado. Llevaba gafas redondas y en la frente tenía una delgada cicatriz en forma de rayo.**

**-**Como su padre-comentó el profesor Dumbledore.

McGonnagall y Hagrid estuvieron de acuerdo.

-¿La cicatriz que lleva es obra de alguna maldición?-preguntó Voldemort curioso.

-Así es señor Ryddle-le contestó el director.

**Era esta cicatriz lo que convertía a Harry en alguien muy especial, incluso entre los magos. La cicatriz era el úni co vestigio del misterioso pasado de Harry y del motivo por el que lo habían dejado, hacia once años, en la puerta de los Dursley.**

**-¿**Enserio?-preguntaron los tres miembros del pasado.

Harry asintió en su dirección.

**A la edad de un año, Harry había sobrevivido milagro samente a la maldición del hechicero tenebroso más impor tante de todos los tiempos**

**-**¿Grindelwald?-preguntaron curiosos Tom y Silena a la vez.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían dicho el mismo, se miraron con odio y se dieron la espalda.

**, lord Voldemort,**

Casi todos los miembros de la sala tuvieron un escalofrío.

Tom al escuchar su sobrenombre se desmayo de la sorpresa cayendo encima de Silena que al verle así se asustó muchísimo. No soportaría que le pasara nada a ese ser tan asqueroso y humillante pero que amaba más que su propia vida.

-Sí que le tiene miedo al que no se debe ser nombrado que se desmaya y todo-comentaron algunos presentes de la sala.

-No creo que sea eso-comentaron Dumbledore y Harry al mismo momento.

Mientras Silena estaba desesperada intentando despertar a su nene.

-Vamos Tom, despierta-dijo intentando no sonar desesperada.- yo te quiero, no me dejes por favor.

Y como Ryddle no despertaba, Albus Dumbledore se levantó del sofá y apuntó con la varita a su antiguo estudiante.

-_Enervate._

Tom se levantó murmurando angustiado:

-No puede ser, no puede ser. Esto es una broma. Una pesadilla, no puede ser real

Albus frenó su torrente de frases que nadie comprendía excepto el director y Harry.

-Tom, deja seguir con la lectura y luego hablamos en privado de eso-dijo el director- y Harry también quiero hablar contigo.

-Vale profesor-dijeron los aludidos.

-Profesor Dippet por favor sigue con la lectura-dijo Dumbledore.

**cuyo nombre muchos magos y brujas aún temían pronunciar. Los padres de Harry habían muerto en el ataque de Voldemort**

Tom se sonrojo de vergüenza.

**, pero Harry se había librado, quedándole la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Por alguna razón desconocida, Voldemort había perdi do sus poderes en el mismo instante en que había fracasado en su intento de matar a Harry.**

Tom no podía creer en lo que se convertiría en el futuro. Vale, que no le gustaban para nada los sangre sucia y no los quería en Hogwarts, pero de eso a matar magos y convertirse en un mago tenebroso había mucha diferencia.

Estaba completamente avergonzado de sus actos futuros.

**De forma que Harry se había criado con sus tíos mater nos. Había pasado diez años con ellos sin comprender por qué motivo sucedían cosas raras a su alrededor, sin que él hiciera nada, y creyendo la versión de los Dursley, que le ha bían dicho que la cicatriz era consecuencia del accidente de automóvil que se había llevado la vida de sus padres.**

El pergamino de las bromas acababa de dar la vuelta en toda la sala ya y Fred lo recogió para leer lo que habían apuntado sus compañeros de lectura, así, ya podrían empezar a preparar su broma para los insoportables Dursley.

**Pero más adelante, hacía exactamente un año, Harry había recibido una carta de Hogwarts y así se había entera do de toda la verdad. Ocupó su plaza en el colegio de magia, donde tanto él como su cicatriz se hicieron famosos...; pero el curso escolar había acabado y él se encontraba otra vez pa sando el verano con los Dursley, quienes lo trataban como a un perro que se hubiera revolcado en estiércol.**

Molly gruño. Odiaba que trataran tan mal al niño que era como su hijo.

**Los Dursley ni siquiera se habían acordado de que aquel día Harry cumplía doce años. No es que él tuviera mu chas esperanzas, porque nunca le habían hecho un regalo como Dios manda, y no digamos una tarta... Pero de ahí a ol vidarse completamente...**

**-I**diotas-bramó Tom que odiaba que algún otro mago hubiese sido maltratado por los muggles como él- Fred pásame el papel de las bromas, tengo nuevas ideas para llevar a cabo.

El gemelo le paso el papel y el prefecto empezó a escribir como un loco.

Harry no comprendía por qué Voldemor le defendía, cuando el actual Voldemort le odiaba.

**En aquel instante, tío Vernon se aclaró la garganta con afectación y dijo:**

—**Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy es un día muy im portante.**

**Harry levantó la mirada, incrédulo.**

**-**Incrédulos, estamos nosotros Harry-dijeron Bill y Charlie- la morsa se ha acordado de tu aniversario.

—**Puede que hoy sea el día en que cierre el trato más importante de toda mi vida profesional —dijo tío Vernon.**

**-**Inútil-bramaron los Weasley y Hermione.

**Harry volvió a concentrar su atención en la tostada. Por supuesto, pensó con amargura, tío Vernon se refería a su es túpida cena. No había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos quince días. Un rico constructor y su esposa irían a cenar, y tío Vernon esperaba obtener un pedido descomunal. La em presa de tío Vernon fabricaba taladros.**

-Él sí que es un taladrado-comentó Silena.

Todos los presentes en la sala empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

—**Creo que deberíamos repasarlo todo otra vez —dijo tío Vernon—. Tendremos que estar en nuestros puestos a las ocho en punto. Petunia, ¿tú estarás...?**

**-**¿repasarar para qué?-preguntaron la señora Weasley, los hermanos Weasley, la profesora McGonagall, Silena, Tom y el profesor Dippet.

Los demás rodaron los ojos pensando que los Dursley eran tontos.

—**En el salón —respondió enseguida tía Petunia—, espe rando para darles la bienvenida a nuestra casa.**

—**Bien, bien. ¿Y Dudley?**

—**Estaré esperando para abrir la puerta. —Dudley es bozó una sonrisa idiota—. ¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

—**¡Les va a parecer adorable! —exclamó embelesada tía Petunia.**

-A nosotros nos parece inútil- dijeron a coro los Weasley, Harry y Silena.

Entre ellos se sonrieron por la coincidencia de palabras.

—**Excelente, Dudley —dijo tío Vernon. A continuación, se volvió hacia Harry—. ¿Y tú?**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —dijo Harry, con voz inexpresiva.**

-Dumbledore, dejame tener la custodia de Harry, no soporto que este más tiempo con esos idiotas- gritó Molly al director.

-Eso, no puede ser, Molly, Harry tiene que estar con los Dursley-le contestó el director y mis motivos tengo para hacerlo.

La señora Weasley no dijo nada más, si Dumbledore tenía sus motivos ella no sería quien se metería con ellos.

—**Exacto —corroboró con crueldad tío Vernon—. Yo los haré pasar al salón, te los presentaré, Petunia, y les serviré algo de beber. A las ocho quince...**

—**Anunciaré que está lista la cena —dijo tía Petunia—. Y tú, Dudley, dirás...**

—**¿Me permite acompañarla al comedor, señora Mason? —dijo Dudley, ofreciendo su grueso brazo a una mujer invisible.**

—**¡Mi caballerito ideal! —suspiró tía Petunia.**

La mayoría de los presentes en la sala pusieron muecas de asco.

—**¿Y tú? —preguntó tío Vernon a Harry con brutalidad.**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —recitó Harry.**

—**Exacto. Bien, tendríamos que tener preparados algu nos cumplidos para la cena. Petunia, ¿sugieres alguno?**

-Mira que adoro los muggles, pero esos son una panda de idiotas-comentó Arthur.

Todos vitorearon a su favor.

—**Vernon me ha asegurado que es usted un jugador de golf excelente, señor Mason... Dígame dónde ha comprado ese vestido, señora Mason...**

—**Perfecto... ¿Dudley?**

—**¿Qué tal: «En el colegio nos han mandado escribir una redacción sobre nuestro héroe preferido, señor Mason, y yo la he hecho sobre usted»?**

Todos se echaron a reír a carcajadas. Esa era la cosa más inútil que habían escuchado en su vida.

**Esto fue más de lo que tía Petunia y Harry podían so portar. Tía Petunia rompió a llorar de la emoción y abrazó a su hijo, mientras Harry escondía la cabeza debajo de la mesa para que no lo vieran reírse.**

**-**Normal, hijo, normal-comentaron algunos

—**¿Y tú, niño?**

**Al enderezarse, Harry hizo un esfuerzo por mantener serio el semblante.**

—**Me quedaré en mi dormitorio, sin hacer ruido para que no se note que estoy —repitió.**

—**Eso espero —dijo el tío duramente—. Los Mason no saben nada de tu existencia y seguirán sin saber nada. Al terminar la cena, tú, Petunia, volverás al salón con la señora Mason para tomar el café y yo abordaré el tema de los tala dros. Con un poco de suerte, cerraremos el trato, y el contrato estará firmado antes del telediario de las diez. Y mañana mismo nos iremos a comprar un apartamento en Mallorca.**

**A Harry aquello no le emocionaba mucho. No creía que los Dursley fueran a quererlo más en Mallorca que en Pri vet Drive.**

-Ya te querré yo por ellos-dijo la señora Weasley.

-Gracias-dijo Harry emocionado.

—**Bien..., voy a ir a la ciudad a recoger los esmóquines para Dudley y para mí. Y tú —gruñó a Harry—, mantente fuera de la vista de tu tía mientras limpia.**

**-**Machista-comentaron las mujeres de la sala enfadadas.

**Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo mismo...»**

**No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía.**

¿-Como que no?-preguntaron sus amigos sorprendidos- nosotros te enviamos.

-No recibí nada-dijo Harry- saldrá explicado más adelante.

**Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al **_**quidditch**_**, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejo res amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.**

**-**Nosotros también te echamos de menos Harry-dijeron los dos a coro.

**Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno de los dos le había escri to en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa.**

**-**Sí que te escribimos-dijeron los dos dolidos.

-Lo sé-contestó Harry-saldrá explicado más adelante.

**Un montón de veces había estado a punto de emplear la magia para abrir la jaula de **_**Hedwig **_**y enviarla a Ron y a Hermione con una carta, pero no valía la pena correr el ries go. A los magos menores de edad no les estaba permitido emplear la magia fuera del colegio. Harry no se lo había di cho a los Dursley; sabía que la única razón por la que no lo encerraban en la alacena debajo de la escalera junto con su varita mágica y su escoba voladora era porque temían que él pudiera convertirlos en escarabajos. **

-Bien hecho Potter-dijeron el par de enamorados a la vez.

-Quieres parar de decir lo mismo que yo- gruño Tom.

-Eres tu quien dice lo mismo que yo – le contestó la muchacha dándole la espalda.

**Durante las dos pri meras semanas, Harry se había divertido murmurando entre dientes palabras sin sentido y viendo cómo Dudley escapaba de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitían sus gordas piernas.**

Los bromistas de la sala se echaron a reír ante las ocurrencias de Harry.

**Pero el prolongado silencio de Ron y Hermione le había hecho sentirse tan apartado del mundo mágico, que incluso el burlarse de Dudley había perdido la gracia..., y ahora Ron y Hermione se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños.**

**-**Nunca me olvidaría de tu cumpleaños Harry-dijo Hermione mientras le abrazaba.

**¡Lo que habría dado en aquel momento por recibir un mensaje de Hogwarts, de un mago o una bruja! Casi le ha bría alegrado ver a su mortal enemigo, Draco Malfoy, para convencerse de que aquello no había sido solamente un sueño...**

-Esto sí es estar desesperado-comentaron Fred y George sorprendidos.

Mientras Tom pensaba que Draco Malfoy quizá era el nieto de su amigo Abraxas Malfoy.

**Aunque no todo el curso en Hogwarts resultó divertido. Al final del último trimestre, Harry se había enfrentado cara a cara nada menos que con el mismísimo lord Volde mort. **

**O**tra vez salgo por aquí pensó Tom con vergüenza.

**Aun cuando no fuera más que una sombra de lo que había sido en otro tiempo, Voldemort seguía resultando te rrorífico, era astuto y estaba decidido a recuperar el poder perdido.**

Tom escondió su cara en sus manos, no soportaba su futuro. Sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo pero tampoco quería ser tan malo.

Harry se fijó en el gesto que acababa de hacer Voldemort y pensó que quizá en su juventud no fuera tan malo, que algo muy grave tuvo que ocurrirle para que se convirtiera en lo que es actualmente.

**Por segunda vez, Harry había logrado escapar de las garras de Voldemort, pero por los pelos, y aún ahora, se manas más tarde, continuaba despertándose en mitad de la noche, empapado en un sudor frío, preguntándose dónde es taría Voldemort, recordando su rostro lívido, sus ojos muy abiertos, furiosos...**

**-**¿ojos lívidos y furiosos?-preguntó el heredero de Slytherin confuso, si sus ojos eran oscuros pero bonitos.

-Luego te lo cuento, Tom-dijo Harry.

**De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se ha bía quedado ensimismado mirando el seto... y el seto le de volvía la mirada. Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes.**

**-**¿Qué?-bramó Molly Weasley.

Todos en la sala pegaron un brinco.

**Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto.**

—**Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato.**

**-**Un pato gordo-canturrearon los gemelos Weasley.

**Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.**

—**¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista del lu gar por donde habían desaparecido.**

—**Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley a su lado.**

—**Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡Por fin has apren dido los días de la semana!**

-Muy buena esa Potter- felicitaron al muchacho los gemelos, Tom, Silena, Charlie, Ron y Bill.

Chocaron las cinco con el chico.

—**Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo con sorna—. ¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?**

**-**Tiene más amigos que tú-dijo Hermione-Fred, pásame el papel de las bromas. Voy a escribir una.

Mientras Fred le pasaba el pergamino y ella empezaba a escribir, los demás la miraban sorprendidos. No podían que su Hermione, la que no le gustaba saltarse normas, estuviera escribiendo una broma para los Dursley.

—**Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi cole gio —contestó Harry con frialdad.**

**Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.**

—**¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.**

—**Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para pren derle fuego —dijo Harry.**

**Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se re flejó en su cara gordita.**

—**No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no harías ma-magia... Ha dicho que te echará de casa..., y no tienes otro sitio donde ir..., no tienes amigos con los que quedarte...**

-Iría a vivir en la Madriguera so idota- dijeron los Weasley.

-O con mi padrino-dijo Harry.

-¿Tu padrino?-preguntó Molly sorprendida. Ella no sabía que él tuviera padrino.

-Sí, ya verás de quien hablo durante la lectura.

—**¡Abracadabra! —dijo Harry con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum, patatam!**

Los presentes en la sala se echaron a reír.

—**¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!**

**Harry pagó caro aquel instante de diversión. Como Dud ley y el seto estaban intactos, tía Petunia sabía que Harry no había hecho magia en realidad, pero aun así intentó pe garle en la cabeza con la sartén que tenía a medio enjabonar **

Todos gruñeron ante la mención de que iban a golpear a Harry, pero el que más Tom, que sabía el que era ser maltratado y odiaba que ese muchacho pasará por lo mismo.

**y Harry tuvo que esquivar el golpe. Luego le dio tareas que hacer, asegurándole que no comería hasta que hubiera aca bado.**

**-I**diota-bramó Molly- no pueden dejar a un niño sin comer.

Los que estaban cerca de ella se apartaron del miedo que le tenían.

**Mientras Dudley no hacia otra cosa que mirarlo y co mer helados, Harry limpió las ventanas, lavó el coche, cortó el césped, recortó los arriates, podó y regó los rosales y dio una capa de pintura al banco del jardín. El sol ardiente le abrasaba la nuca. **

**-**Maltratadora-gruñeron los presentes en la sala.

**Harry sabía que no tenía que haber pica do el anzuelo de Dudley, pero éste le había dicho exactamen te lo mismo que él estaba pensando..., que quizá tampoco en Hogwarts tuviera amigos.**

-Sí que tienes amigos idiota-dijeron los Weasley, Hermione y Hagrid.

Harry les sonrió.

**«Tendrían que ver ahora al famoso Harry Potter», pen saba sin compasión, echando abono a los arriates, con la es palda dolorida y el sudor goteándole por la cara.**

**-**Maldita maltratadora-gruño la señora Weasley apretando los puños.

**Eran las siete de la tarde cuando finalmente, exhausto, oyó que lo llamaba tía Petunia.**

—**¡Entra! ¡Y pisa sobre los periódicos!**

**Fue un alivio para Harry entrar en la sombra de la relu ciente cocina. Encima del frigorífico estaba el pudín de la cena: un montículo de nata montada con violetas de azúcar. Una pieza de cerdo asado chisporroteaba en el horno.**

**-**Hambre-dijo Ron relamiéndose los labios.

Harry y Hermione rodaron los ojos.

—**¡Come deprisa! ¡Los Mason no tardarán! —le dijo con brusquedad tía Petunia, señalando dos rebanadas de pan y un pedazo de queso que había en la mesa.**

-Eso no es suficiente comida para un niño-gruñeron la señora Weasley y la profesora Mcgonagall- y mucho menos después de haber trabajado tanto.

Harry las miró agradecido.

**Ella ya llevaba puesto el vestido de noche de color salmón.**

**-**Que color más feo-comentaron Tom y los gemelos Weasley.

Se sonrieron entre ellos mientras la señora Weasley y Silena rodaban los ojos.

**Harry se lavó las manos y engulló su miserable cena. No bien hubo terminado, tía Petunia le quitó el plato.**

**-**Encima, ni le dejan terminar –comentaron Hagrid y McGonagall enrabiados.

—**¡Arriba! ¡Deprisa!**

**Al cruzar la puerta de la sala de estar, Harry vio a su tío Vernon y a Dudley con esmoquin y pajarita. Acababa de lle gar al rellano superior cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y al pie de la escalera apareció la cara furiosa de tío Vernon.**

—**Recuerda, muchacho: un solo ruido y...**

**-**Y si lo tocas, nosotros te matamos- gruñeron los presentes en la sala-maldita morsa estúpida.

**Harry entró de puntillas en su dormitorio, cerró la puer ta y se echó en la cama.**

**El problema era que ya había alguien sentado en ella. **Fin del capítulo-dijo el profesor Dippet.

-¿Quién hay en la habitación de Harry?-preguntaron sorprendidos algunos.

-Ahora lo sabremos, cuando lea, ahora es mi turno-dijo Silena cogiendo el libro que le pasaba su viejo director.

-Espere un momento señorita Blacktorn, necesito hablar a solas con el señor Potter y el señor Ryddle.

Como si el director hubiese sido escuchado de la apareció una puerta en el fondo de la sala.

-Primero hablaré con el señor Ryddle y luego con el señor Potter. Harry si eres tan amable espérate aquí hasta que Tom salga.

-Si señor-contesto Harry.

Dumbledore se dirigió acompañado de Tom a la puerta del fondo de la sala.

**¿review?**


	3. Conversaciones

Dumbledore abrió la puerta que acababa de aparecer en el fondo de la Sala de los Menesteres y entro por ella con Tom pisándole los talones.

La estancia era mediana y con paredes blancas. En medio de ella había un sofá y un par de sillones y en medio de ellos se hallaba una mesita auxiliar para beber el té. El profesor Dumbledore ocupó uno y Tom el otro.

-Profesor-comenzó Tom intranquilo-¿por qué soy así en un futuro? ¿Por qué soy tan malo? Sé que no soy la mejor persona del mundo pero nunca haría esas cosas tan malas.

-Tom, sé que no eras así- empezó serenamente el director- pero en el futuro ocurrirá algo que hará que te conviertas –Tom iba a interrumpir para preguntar algo pero se calló cuando el profesor le hizo una seña para que dejará acabarle de hablar- en lo qué eres en un futuro. Haz un favor a todos.

-¿Cuál señor?-preguntó él extrañado.

-¿Sabes lo que es un horrocrux verdad?-el muchacho asintió- entonces, cuando te asalte la idea de crear uno o más no lo hagas, es peligroso Tom. Y temo que yo no seré la única persona que te lo diré

-Señor, ¿qué tienen que ver los horrocruxes en qué yo sea un monstruo?-preguntó extrañado.- además si se enteran que yo soy Voldemort me van a matar los de la sala.

-Tom, de momento Harry, sus dos amigos y yo sabemos quién eres. Y no permitiré que le toquen cuando se enteren de todo. No debes preocuparte por eso-dijo Dumbledore para calmar al chico- y respondiendo a tu pregunta, te diré que tienen mucho a ver en esto los horrocruxes y que ya lo irás descubriendo durante la lectura.

Tom solo asintió.

-Tom, puedes retirarte, dile a Harry que entré por favor.

El pelinegro salió de la sala de conversaciones y cuando estuvo en la otra sala se acerco al grupo de gente que estaban en los sofás hablando animadamente. Tom se acercó al muchacho y le dijo:

-Harry, ya he terminado con el profesor me ha dicho que entres en la sala.

Harry que se encontraba en una interesante conversación con Silena y sus dos amigos, giró la cabeza en dirección a Ryddle

-Vale. Tom. Ahora mismo entraré- el muchacho se levanto del sofá mientras le contestaba.

-Por cierto Harry- el chico se giró en dirección a Tom, siento mucho lo de tus padres, yo, aunque no te conozco, lo siento mucho. No quería que eso pasará.

¿Voldemort estaba pidiéndole perdón por lo que había hecho? Ese chico no parecía el señor tenebroso en nada, sólo parecía un chico muy inteligente qué quería vivir felizmente. Harry, no entendía como podía haber cambiado tanto en los 50 o más años que habían transcurrido. Sin duda eso era algo que le preguntaría a Dumbledore.

-No pasa nada Tom. No diré que no sea tu culpa pero yo te perdono. Algo grave debió ocurrirte para que hicieras todas esas cosas.

Cuando Harry dijo eso todos se pusieron a escuchar lo que conversaban sin entender nada, todos menos los dos amigos de Harry que por supuesto entendían todo lo que se decían.

-Dumbledore me ha dicho que tiene que ver con los horrocruxes y que pare cuidado con ellos. Y que no será la única persona que me avisé sobre su peligrosidad.

-No sé qué es un horrocrux Tom-le contestó Harry sin entender que era aquello.

-Yo sí, pero el profesor me ha dicho que ya descubriré qué tiene que ver conmigo en la lectura.

-Entonces lo descubriremos juntos Ryddle-dijo Harry antes de girarse y encaminarse a la sala donde le esperaba el director.

Harry entró en la sala auxiliar y caminó en dirección Dumbledore que estaba sentado en un sillón. Él le hizo una seña para que se siente en el sillón libre y Harry así lo hizo.

-Señor ¿qué quiere hablar conmigo?-preguntó en el mismo instante que se sentaba.

-Harry, sólo quería hablar contigo sobre Tom. Antes en la sala le has llamado Voldy, casi nadie se ha dado cuenta, por suerte, pero no debes hacerlo ya que en cualquier momento podrían hacerlo y las cosas podrían ir mal a Tom ¿Me entiendes?

-Lo entiendo señor, pero, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Harry estaba ansioso por saber porqué su peor enemigo, en un pasado era tan diferente de como es ahora.

Dumbledore se quedo mirando al muchacho como si le estuviera analizando con rayos X. Le estaba mirando de una manera tan atenta que parecía que le estuviera leyendo la mente. Además Harry creía que su profesor favorito tenía el poder para hacerlo.

-Pregunta Harry.

-¿Por qué Tom ha cambiado tanto en todos esos años? No lo comprendo señor.

Dumbledore suspiró y miro a Harry a través de sus gafas de media luna.

-Esa es una buena pregunta señor Potter-dijo tristemente- Tom se volvió malo por dos motivos, uno eran los horrocruxes- Harry se sorprendió al volver a escuchar esa palabra- el otro, es una historia un poco larga para contarla aquí y además no la conozco toda. Sólo se rumores, nadie sabe lo qué pasó realmente aquella noche.

Harry se quedo más curioso que nunca. Quería saber que le había ocurrido a Tom para convertirlo en el monstruo que era.

Ademas estaban los horrocruxes, una cosa que no sabía lo que eran, que ayudaron a su enemigo a convertirse en malo.

-Señor, ¿qué es un horrocrux? Tom antes me ha hablado de ellos, pero no me ha dicho que eran-preguntó Harry que tenía ganas de saber que significaba aquello.

Dumbledore lo miró sorprendido, jamás pensó que Tom le hablaría de los horrocruxes a Harry.

-¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso?- preguntó mientras le escrutaba con la mirada como queriendo leerle la mente.

-Antes de venir a hablar con usted. Incluso me ha dicho que sentía que mis padres murieran.

-Entiendo Harry.

Luego antes de volver a hablar, estuvo unos segundos observando el muchacho antentamente. Parecía que estuviera pensando en algo.

- Y respondiendo a lo de antes, eso, estoy seguro que lo descubrirá durante la lectura señor Potter- dijo su profesor mientras le indicaba que se levantará, cosa que el profesor también hizo- vamos Harry regresemos en la sala contigua para seguir leyendo.

Harry sin conocer la respuesta empezó a caminar junto a su profesor y los dos juntos entraron en la sala donde estaban los otros hablando animadamente sobre cosas triviales. Los dos se sentaron en su sitio mientras esperaban que terminaran de hablar.

Y cuando lo hicieron el profesor Dubledore dijo:

-Bien, ya he terminado con las dos conversaciones ¿empezamos a leer?

Silena, que le tocaba leer, cogió el libro y lo abrió por el segundo episodio.

**¿review?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Muchas gracias por los reviews, me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo.**

**Ahora unas preguntitatas, que quiero saber vuestras teorias.**

**¿Quién es JTB? ¿Cual fue la segunda cosa qué le pasó a Tom para convertirse en una persona tan mala? ¿ Y los horrocruxes creéis que fueron los detonantes que Tom se volviera malo?**

**Esperaré sus respuestas con ansias.**


	4. 2 La advertencia de Dobby

**-La advertencia de Dobby-**empezó a leer Silena.

Harry se puso tenso, aún recordaba que por culpa de Dobby estuvo varias semanas encerrado en su cuarto. Además tenía miedo de la reacción de los demás cuando se enteraran.

**Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto.**

La señora Weasley se levanto de golpe asustada. Pero luego se volvió a sentar ya que acababa de fijarse que Harry se encontraba aquí con ellos.

**La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.**

-¿Es un elfo?-preguntaron Hagrid, los señores Weasley y Tom.

Harry asintió en su dirección.

**En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había esta do vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín.**

**-**Nosotros también lo creemos-dijeron los gemelos Weasley.

Ron, Hermione, Tom, Silena y Ginny estuvieron de acuerdo con aquellos dos.

**La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor.**

— **¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

-La morsa juvenil e idiota está hablando-comentaron entre risas Tom y los gemelos.

Los demás los miraron divertidos.

**Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una re verencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba ves tido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.**

-Es un elfo-afirmaron los que lo habían preguntado antes.

-¿Pero Harry que hacía un elfo en tu casa?-preguntó preocupada la señora Weasley.

-Saldrá en la lectura, no se preocupe- le contestó el muchacho.

—**Esto..., hola —saludó Harry, azorado.**

—**Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abajo**

-Como la morsa se quejé me cargo a ese elfo- comentó Hagrid- y ya de paso a la morsa también.

-Nosotros te ayudamos Hagrid-dijeron los gemelos mostrándole el pergamino con las bromas.

-FRED GEEO…-empezó a gritar Molly pero fue interrumpida.

-Yo también me apunto-dijeron Tom y Silena a la vez. Y luego se volvieron a fulminar con la mirada por la coincidencia de palabras.

-Perfecto-dijeron los gemelos.

Mientras Dumbledore se quedó mirando a Silena y Tom pensando en qué pasarían mucho juntos pero qué todo terminaría de manera trágica, aunque él sólo conocía rumores de eso. Cuanto le gustaría saber la verdad.

—**, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, se ñor... Es un gran honor...**

—**Gra-gracias —respondió Harry, que avanzando pega do a la pared alcanzó la silla del escritorio y se sentó. A su lado estaba **_**Hedwig**_**, dormida en su gran jaula. Quiso preguntarle «¿Qué es usted?», pero pensó que sonaría demasia do grosero,**

Hermione miró mal a Harry porqué, por supuesto, esto sonaría grosero.

**así que dijo:**

—**¿Quién es usted?**

—**Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.**

—**¿De verdad? —dijo Harry—. Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico.**

-Claro que no, porque si la morsa gigante os escucha…-comenzaron los gemelos.

-Callaros ya-les gritó la señora Weasley fulminándoles con la mirada.

**De la sala de estar llegaban las risitas falsas de tía Pe tunia.**

-Estúpida cara caballo-gruñeron todos.

**El elfo bajó la cabeza.**

—**Estoy encantado de conocerlo**

-Eres demasiado bueno con los elfos-le dijo Ron a Harry.

El pelirrojo recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Hermione.

—**se apresuró a aña dir Harry—. Pero, en fin, ¿ha venido por algún motivo en especial?**

—**Sí, señor —contestó Dobby con franqueza—. Dobby ha venido a decirle, señor..., no es fácil, señor... Dobby se pre gunta por dónde empezar...**

—**Siéntese —dijo Harry educadamente, señalando la cama.**

Casi todos miraron sorprendidos a Harry. Jamás se hubiesen imaginado que él le hablara educadamente a un elfo. Nadie, excepto Hermione, le diría de sentarse en una cama a un elfo.

**Para consternación suya, el elfo rompió a llorar, y ade más, ruidosamente.**

-Haz que se calle este elfo- gruño Tom al libro- sino castigaran a Harry por hacer ruido.

-Me harán algo peor que castigarme-le contesto Harry.

Tom le miro sorprendido y Molly Weasley se puso pálida.

-¿Qué van a hacerte?-le pregunto el primero preocupado.

-Ya lo descubrirás durante la lectura-le contesto dejándole con la curiosidad.

—**¡Sen-sentarme! —gimió—. Nunca, nunca en mi vida...**

**A Harry le pareció oír que en el piso de abajo hablaban entrecortadamente.**

Todos en la sala se pusieron tensos esperando que en cualquier momento la morsa subiera y le gritaría.

-Como tu tío, la gran morsa, suba-dijeron Bill y Charlie a la vez- les pediremos el pergamino de las bromas a nuestros hermanos y que ese tio se prepare.

-Vosotros dos también-les reprendió la señora Weasley- es que no podéis simplemente no hacer bromas.

-No-les contestaron todos los hermanos Weasley menos Percy que pensaba que sus hermanos eran tontos del culo.

Molly se puso de morros pero no dijo nada más.

—**Lo siento —murmuró—, no quise ofenderle.**

-¡Ofenderle!-bramaron sorprendidas la profesora McGonnagall y Silena.

Los demás pegaron un brinco ya que asustaron del grito de las dos chicas.

—**¡Ofender a Dobby! —repuso el elfo con voz disgusta da—. A Dobby ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual.**

Hermione frunció el seño. Ahora más que nunca debía seguir con su proyecto de ayuda a los elfos.

**Harry, procurando hacer «¡chss!» **

-Bien hecho-dijeron Ron, Silena, Tom y Ginny- porque si la morsa le oye va a ser horrible.

-Lo será- comentó Harry- no quiero recordar eso.

Los que no sabían de que hablaba se pusieron tensos.

Los gemelos y Ron que sabían de que hablaba asintieron en su dirección.

**sin dejar de parecer hospitalario, indicó a Dobby un lugar en la cama, y el elfo se sentó hipando. Parecía un muñeco grande y muy feo.**

-¡Harry!-chillo Hermione dándole un golpe- no le faltes el respeto a Dobby.

Todos alrededor de ella y el chico se apartaron un poco para no recibir ellos.

Harry se quejó del daño del golpe pero no le dijo nada a la chica.

**Por fin consiguió reprimirse y se quedó con los ojos fijos en Harry, mirándole con devoción.**

—**Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados —dijo Harry, intentando animarle.**

-Tendiendo el que tenía como amo, no-comentó Harry.

-¿Quién era su amo?-preguntaron todos los curiosos.

Dumbledore miró fijamente a Harry. Estaba seguro que el chico sabía que actualmente el elfo trabajaba en Hogwarts.

-Ya lo descubrirán en la lectura. No pienso hacerles spoilers-les contestó el pelinegro.

Todos menos Hermione, Dumbledore y Ron se quedaron con la curiosidad de saber eso del elfo.

**Dobby negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes con la cabeza con tra la ventana, gritando: «¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!»**

-Por Dios, párale-gritó Hermione.

Todos menos Silena, que no sabía que los elfos se auto infringieran dolor, sabían que esas criaturas mágicas hacían eso cuando desobedecían a su amo.

—**No..., ¿qué está haciendo? —Harry dio un bufido, se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta devolverlo a la cama.**

Hermione sonrió a Harry por haber parado al elfo.

_**Hedwig **_**se acababa de despertar dando un fortísimo chillido **

Oh oh- dijeron los gemelos- la morsa se va a cabrear.

**y se puso a batir las alas furiosamente contra las barras de la jaula.**

—**Dobby tenía que castigarse, señor —explicó el elfo, que se había quedado un poco bizco—. Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señor.**

-Espero que diga a que familia pertenece. Estoy muy curioso- comentó Tom- y más tratándolo como lo tratan.

Hermione le miró mal y Silena que estaba a su lado le dio un sonoro golpe en el brazo.

-Eso por idiota.

Tom la fulmino con la mirada.

-Aquí la única tonta de remate que hay eres tú-le contestó el chico con voz fría.

Silena para terminar de provocarlo le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Yo también te quiero Tomasin.

El chico se ruborizo molesto y le dio la espalda. En cambio la chica sonrió.

Dumbledore les miró divertido. Desde siempre que estos dos estaban igual. Ahora queriéndose, ahora odiándose. Pero todo cambio, cuando habían pasado doce años desde que esos dos abandonaron Hogwarts. El director solo conocía rumores, pero se decía que la chica había desaparecido del lado de Tom después de haber pasado diez años viajando juntos por el mundo. Y que desde aquel momento, aquel chico tan inteligente, no había vuelto a ser la misma persona. Nadie, salvo ellos dos sabía que había pasado realmente.

Pero si de algo estaba completamente seguro es que la maldad de lord Voldemort había empezado allí.

—**¿Su familia?**

—**La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.**

Hermione gruño y los demás al escucharla rodaron los ojos. Si es que cuando quería la chica podía ser insoportable.

—**¿Y saben que está aquí? —preguntó Harry con curio sidad.**

**Dobby se estremeció.**

—**No, no, señor, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a ente rarse.**

Todos en la sala se estremecieron. Vale, que aprobaban que los elfos les sirvieran pero tampoco querían que se maltrataran así.

-Debe servir a una familia de magos tenebrosos-comentó Percy sabiamente.

-¿Qué quiere decir con una familia de magos tenebrosos?-preguntó el profesor Dippet.

-Una familia de mortifagos. Una familia que en su tiempo sirvió a Lord Voldemort- contestó Dumbledore.

Hubo un estremecimiento en la sala y Tom se puso rojo como un tomate. Incluso se levantó y se fue a la sala de conversaciones. En este momento quería estar solo.

-¿Qué le pasa al señor Ryddle?-preguntó preocupado Dippet.

-Muchas cosas. Necesita estar solo ahora. No se preocupe profesor- le dijo Harry que comprendía un poco porque el otro chico se había ido.

Silena se levantó de su sitio y se fue tras Tom.

* * *

><p>Ryddle se sentó en un sillón y de la nada apareció una radio la apuntó con la varita y la sintonizo para que pudiera escuchar la historia. Aunque quisiera estar solo aún quería escuchar como seguía la historia.<p>

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y la mejor chica del mundo entró pero él la miro frunciendo el seño y le dijo:

-Quiero estar solo. No necesito tu estúpida compañía.

Silena no le hizo caso y se acercó al chico. Le abrazó dulcemente.

-Aunque eres un tonto rematado-empezó a susurrarle en la oreja- también debo decirte que estaré aquí para ti cada vez que lo necesites. Aunque la mayoría de veces estamos discutiendo y peleando te quiero más que mi vida, pero eso ya lo sabes-continuo hablándole dulcemente- y también se cómo te sientes por lo de la historia y no te voy a dejar aquí solo.

Tom se quedo anonado ante las palabras de la chica y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía la beso. La beso con amor, dulzura y anhelo contenido. Notó como ella le correspondía el beso y como mientras él la cogía de la cintura ella le acariciaba el pelo.

-Yo también te quiero-le susurró Tom.

Y después de eso, en la radio se escuchaba el inicio de la lectura. Así que se sentaron en el sofá los dos juntos, abrazados y escucharon la lectura.

* * *

><p>-Vamos ya regresaran-dijo Dumbledore a todos, ya que estaban preocupados por las dos personas que acababan de ir a la sala- sigamos con la lectura.<p>

-Voy a leer yo, ya que Silena no está, el siguiente era Tom y tampoco esta- dijo Harry cogiendo el libro.

—**Pero ¿no advertirán que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno?**

**-**Harry-bramó Hermione- eres más insensible que Ron.

-¡Eh! – se quejó el aludido mientras los demás estallaban a risas.

—**Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby siempre se está casti gando por algún motivo, señor. Lo dejan de mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional.**

-Pero que familia….-empezó Bill pero fue interrumpido por el grito de indignación de Hermione.

-Pero como se atreven. Pobre elfo.

Todos dieron un brinco del susto.

—**Pero ¿por qué no los abandona? ¿Por qué no huye?**

**-**Un elfo no puede abandonar a su amo sin que este le dé una prenda de ropa- dijo con voz altiva Percy.

Los que sabían eso asintieron con la cabeza.

—**Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser liberado por su fami lia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby. Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor.**

Hermione apretó los puños con rabia.

**Harry lo miró fijamente.**

—**Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí —dijo—.**

Hermione le dio una colleja a Harry por insensible.

**Lo que me cuentas hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos.**

-En esto tiene razón- aprobaron los gemelos en dirección a Harry.

**¿Y nadie puede ayudarle? ¿Puedo hacer algo?**

**Casi al instante, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada. Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud.**

-Si ese elfo no se calla hará que suba la morsa gigante-comentó con un gruñido.

Tom que estaba escuchando con la radio estuvo de acuerdo con el semigigante.

—**Por favor —susurró Harry desesperado—, por favor, no haga ruido. Si los Dursley le oyen, si se enteran de que está usted aquí...**

**-**Le van a matar-dijeron a coro los gemelos.

-Si solo hubiese sido esto…-les contestó el aludido.

A Molly casi le da un ataque de histeria. Suerte que Arthur la cogió de la mano y le señalo que Harry estaba allí a salvo.

—**Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby. Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no cono cía su bondad...**

**Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo:**

—**Sea lo que fuere lo que ha oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras. Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella...**

La chica sonrió a Harry contenta.

**Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hermione.**

-¿Y eso por qué?-pregunto ahora dolida.

-Ya lo verás Hermione.

—**Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos—. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

**-**Incluso temen mi nombre-comentó Tom desolado- quiero saber que haré en el futuro para ser tan malo.

-Tranquilo mi amor- dijo Silena cogiéndole la mano y apretándosela con cariño- con los libros sabrás que hicistes y conociendo el futuro evitaremos que hagas alguna idiotez.

-Gracias cariño-le contestó él dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—**¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.**

Hubo un estremecimiento general mientras que Tom en la sala continua enrojecía. Silena al ver la reacción del chico le abrazó para darle animos.

**Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:**

—**¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!**

-Hazle caso por favor, Harry- comentó el señor Weasley después de haberse recuperado del estremecimiento.

Sus hijos y su esposa estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

—**¡Perdón! —se apresuró a decir—. Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga..., mi amigo Ron...**

**Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Ron.**

Ron lo miró dolido.

**Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.**

—**Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nue vamente.**

Tom afinó más que nunca la oreja. Estaban hablando de él nuevamente. Quizá ahora descubriría algo importante.

**Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

—**¡Ay, señor! —exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peli gros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a ad vertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.**

-¿Y eso porque?-preguntaron con un gruñido la profesora McGonnagall y la señora Weasley.

**Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon.**

-¡La morsa está hablando!-exclamaron los gemelos.

Todos, menos la señora Weasley que los estaba fulminando con la mirada, estallaron en risas.

—**¿Qué-qué? —tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no per tenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts.**

**-**Exacto-dijeron a la vez Charlie, Percy y Bill.

—**No, no, no —chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es dema siado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perda mos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.**

**-¿**Por qué?-preguntó el profesor Dippet.

—**¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

Todos se echaron a reír por la coincidencia del viejo profesor y Harry. En cambio entre ellos dos se sonrieron.

—**Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia —susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—. Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peli gro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!**

Dumbledore pensó que el elfo tenía razón en parte. Tenía razón cuando decía que Harry corría peligro pero no la tenía cuando decía que en Hogwarts no estaría seguro. Él no era hijo de muggles, así que en un principio no debía temer al monstruo de Slytherin.

—**¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está tramando?**

**Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.**

En la sala se pusieron tensos. Estaban seguros que esto lo escucharía la morsa y que subiría y le haría algo malo a su amigo.

—**¡Está bien! —gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo—. No puede decirlo, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué ha venido usted a avisarme? —Un pensamiento repenti no y desagradable lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol..., **

-Claro que tiene que ver-gritó Ron.

-¿QUÉ?-bramó Molly Weasley.

Ginny que no sabía que Tom era Voldemort se quedó sorprendida y por eso, pregunto:

-¿Qué quieres decir con que tiene que ver con quin no debe ser nombrado?

-Ya lo veréis durante la lectura-contestó Harry intentando salvar la cagada de Ron.-voy a seguir con la lectura.

Todos se quedaron con las ganas de saber más ya que Harry siguió con la lectura.

**perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿ver dad? Basta con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza —añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la pared.**

**Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.**

-Si tiene que ver con el señor tenebroso, porque el elfo dice que no-comentaron los gemelos sin comprender nada.

-Ya lo descubriréis- les contesto el director Dumbledore.

—**No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor.**

**Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista. Harry, sin embargo, estaba com pletamente desorientado.**

—**Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?**

**-**Sí, tengo hermanos-comentó Tom a su chica favorita- pero son solo medio hermanos por parte de ese hombre que me abandonó antes de nacer.

-¿desde qué naciste habías vivido en el orfanato?-preguntó Silena tristemente.

-Así es-contestó Tom cayéndole una única lágrima llena de dolor- mi madre vivió lo suficiente para ponerme el nombre.

Silena le secó la lágrima con el pulgar y le abrazó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Londres, en una pequeña casa de magos.<strong>_

Jonathan que se encontraba observando la sala donde se leía y la sala dónde se encontraba Silena y su padre escuchando, se quedo pasmado. Acababa de enterarse de parte de la dura infancia de su progenitor.

Sabía algunas cosas de su padre aunque, su madre, casi nunca hablaba de él. Sabía quién era él y sabía todas las cosas malas que había hecho él. Aunque él, el señor tenebroso, no conociera su existencia.

La puerta de la sala donde se encontraba se abrió y por ella entro una mujer. Era Caroline su madre. Ella lo miró preocupada de verlo tan pasmado y le preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurre Jonathan?-preguntó con voz tensa.

Jonathan fijó la mirada a la marca en forma de calavera que tenía en el brazo derecho. Si, su madre tenía la marca tenebrosa y era una mortífaga. Él sabía que servía a su padre pero nadie conocía sus verdaderas intenciones. Ni siquiera Jonathan las conocía. Luego la miró en la cara.

-Nunca me dijiste que mi padre se había criado en un orfanato muggle.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de Tom cariño. Hay demasiado dolor en nuestro pasado y hay demasiadas cosas que es mejor que no las conozcas.

Jonathan sabía que no le decía muchas cosas, entre ellas, como es que su padre la trataba como una sirvienta y también se que le ocultaba más cosas. Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en esas cosas.

-Sabes que me gustaría que confiaras más en mi, mamá.

-Lo sé cariño. Pero no quiero poner tu vida en peligro. Entiéndelo. Vamos, escucha, que están leyendo estemos atentos.

-Tampoco me comentaste nunca que había estado con una mujer llamada Silena-continuó con su acusatorio.

Caroline puso cara sombría y se tenso, como si estuviera recordando algo malo y a la vez doloroso. Y cuando ella se ponía así, sabía que no le contestaría y sabiéndolo centro su atención de nuevo en la lectura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sala de los menesteres.<strong>_

Harry continuó leyendo.

**Dobby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.**

—**Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más po dría provocar que en Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumble dore. ¿Sabe usted quién es Dumbledore?**

Dumbledore le sonrió al chico por la fe y la confianza que le tenía.

**Dobby hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.**

-¿Quién conoce a Dumbledore?-ironizaron los gemelos ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de madre, una mirada severa de parte de la profesora McGonnagall, una sonrisa de parte del director y varias carcajadas de parte de los demás.

—**Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha teni do Hogwarts. Dobby lo sabe, señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

-Que elfo más majo-comentó Hermione.

La mayoría de personas en la sala empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

**Pero, señor —la voz de Dobby se trans formó en un apresurado susurro—, hay poderes que Dum bledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto...**

Dumbledore, Hagrid y McGonagall se tensaron, estaban pensando en la cámara secreta y sus poderes y, como encima, el título del libro se llamaba así, estaban más seguros que nunca de que se trataba de dicha cámara.

**Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos.**

**-**Mataré a la familia que sirve-gruño Hermione mientras le salían chispas por los ojos.

-Ya no sirve allí Hermione-le comentó Harry- ya te enteraras porque durante el libro.

Dumbledore sonrió para sus adentros sabiendo que Dobby actualmente trabajaba en Hogwarts.

**En el piso inferior se hizo un silencio repentino. Dos se gundos después, Harry, con el corazón palpitándole frenéticamente, oyó que tío Vernon se acercaba, explicando en voz alta:**

—**¡Dudley debe de haberse dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy tunante!**

**-**¡Oh no! Que sube la morsa gorda- exclamó Bill.

Charlie, los gemelos, Ginny y Ron le rieron la broma.

—**¡Rápido! ¡En el ropero! —dijo Harry, empujando a Dobby, cerrando la puerta y echándose en la cama en el pre ciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.**

Todos se pusieron tensos esperando la bronca de la morsa a su compañero.

—**¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó tío Vernon rechinando los dientes, su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Harry—. Acabas de arruinar el final de mi chiste sobre el jugador japonés de golf...**

-Y a quien le importa tu maldito chiste-gruño Tom.

-A nadie creo-le contesto Silena sonriéndole.

**¡Un ruido más, y desearás no haber nacido, mocoso!**

-Tócale y serás tu el que desearas no haber nacido-gruñeron Hagrid, los señores Weasley y la profesora McGonagall sacando sus varitat y Hagrid su paraguas.

Harry les sonrió agradecido.

**Tío Vernon salió de la habitación pisando fuerte con sus pies planos.**

**Harry, temblando, abrió la puerta del armario y dejó sa lir a Dobby.**

—**¿Se da cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? —le dijo—. ¿Ve por qué debo volver a Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo..., bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos.**

-Tienes amigos-le gruñeron Ron y Hermione dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-Lo sé-les contestó el chico- eso es el pasado y ya verán eso de las cartas.

—**¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? —preguntó maliciosamente.**

—**Supongo que habrán estado... ¡Un momento! —dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito?**

**-**Será malo ese elfo-gruño la señora Weasley que empezaba a comprender donde quería llegar Harry.

**Dobby cambió los pies de posición.**

—**Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby. Dobby pensó que era lo mejor...**

Aquí todos comprendieron porque el elfo estaba tan inquieto.

—**¿Ha interceptado usted mis cartas?**

—**Dobby las tiene aquí, señor —dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de so bres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. Harry pudo distin guir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.**

-Que te creías que no te íbamos a escribir-dijeron los tres aludidos sonriendo.

**Dobby, inquieto, miró a Harry y parpadeó.**

—**Harry Potter no debe enfadarse... Dobby pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado... Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor.**

-Ni loco dejo de asistir a Hogwarts. Amo ese colegio.

Tom, que se hallaba en la otra sala, sonrió. Harry, al igual que él amaba ese colegio. Y también igual que él era huérfano. Aunque no lo pareciera los dos chicos se parecían bastante.

**Harry no escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero Dobby lo esquivó.**

—**Harry Potter las tendrá, señor, si le da a Dobby su pa labra de que no volverá a Hogwarts. ¡Señor, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señor!**

**-**Díselo y luego no lo cumplas-propuso Ron.

-Ron-exclamaron exaltadas Molly y Hermione.

-Ojalá lo hubiera sabido en aquel momento-comentó Harry- es una genial idea.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para que las dos mujeres le miraran mal.

—**¡Iré! —dijo Harry enojado—. ¡Dame las cartas de mis amigos!**

-Harry, nunca me haces caso- se quejó Ron.

-Ron, es un libro, esto es el pasado-le contesto la profesora McGonagall- Harry, en ese momento no sabía eso.

—**Entonces, Harry Potter no le deja a Dobby otra opción —dijo apenado el elfo.**

**Antes de que Harry pudiera hacer algún movimiento, Dobby se había lanzado como una flecha hacia la puerta del dormitorio, la había abierto y había bajado las escaleras co rriendo.**

Silena, los señores Weasley, Tom, los gemelos y Hagrid se pusieron pálidos. Se esperaban cualquier cosa mala por parte del elfo.

**Con la boca seca y el corazón en un puño, Harry salió detrás de él, intentando no hacer ruido. Saltó los últimos seis escalones, cayó como un gato sobre la alfombra del reci bidor y buscó a Dobby. Del comedor venía la voz de tío Vernon que decía:**

—**... señor Mason, cuéntele a Petunia aquella divertida anécdota de los fontaneros americanos, se muere de ganas de oírla...**

-Cállate morsa asquerosa-exclamó Charlie al libro.

-Charlie-exclamó su madre enfadada- eso no se dice o tendré que lavarte la boca con el aguamenti.

Los demás a espaldas de la mujer felicitaron al segundo de los Weasley.

**Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.**

-¿Por qué?-preguntaron algunos preocupados- ¿Qué cosa tan mala ara el elfo?

-Mejor lo leemos-contesto Harry.

**El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba cerca del techo.**

Todos se pusieron más blancos que la nata del pastel de Petunia Dursley.

**Dobby estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón.**

—**No —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. Se lo ruego..., me matarán.. .**

—**Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá al colegio.**

-Prométeselo- imploraron los gemelos, Ron , Hermione y Ginny- si no la liara y mucho.

—**Dobby..., por favor...**

—**Dígalo, señor...**

—**¡No puedo!**

—**Entonces Dobby tendrá que hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter.**

**El pudín cayó al suelo con un estrépito capaz de provo car un infarto. **

Molly y McGonnagall chillaron. Ahora Harry se había metido en problemas graves.

**El plato se hizo añicos y la nata salpicó ven tanas y paredes. Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, Dobby desapareció.**

**Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y tío Vernon entró de sopetón en la cocina y halló a Harry paralizado por el susto y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con los restos del pu dín de tía Petunia.**

-Como lo toque-empezó a gruñir el señor Weasley- me voy a olvidar por un momento de mi amor por los muggles y el tío de Harry se va a acordar de mi.

-Tranquilo papá-dijeron Fred y George-nosotros tenemos la solución- y le enseñaron el papel de las bromas.

Molly los miró mal mientras su marido se lo pedía para escribir unas cuantas bromas.

**Al principio le pareció que tío Vernon aún podría disi mular el desastre («nuestro sobrino, ya ven..., está muy mal..., se altera al ver a desconocidos, así que lo tenemos en el piso de arriba...»). Llevó a los impresionados Mason de nuevo al comedor, prometió a Harry que, en cuanto se fue ran, lo degollaría vivo,**

Tom gruño al oír sobre el maltrato del muchacho y le dolía mucho haberlo dejado sin padres.

Molly también gruño.

**y le puso una fregona en las manos. Tía Petunia sacó helado del congelador y Harry, todavía temblando, se puso a fregar la cocina.**

**Tío Vernon podría haberlo solucionado de esta manera, si no hubiera sido por la lechuza.**

**-¿**una lechuza?**-**preguntaron algunos que no comprendían nada.

La profesora McGonnagall, el profesor Dumbledore y los señores Weasley si que comprendieron el motivo por el cual le habían enviado una lechuza. En el ministerio habían detectado magia en una casa muggle y ellos sabían que esa era la casa donde vivía un mago menor de edad.

**En el preciso instante en que tía Petunia estaba ofre ciendo a sus invitados unos bombones de menta, una lechu za penetró por la ventana del comedor, dejó caer una carta sobre la cabeza de la señora Mason y volvió a salir.**

Todos en la sala se echaron a reír.

**La seño ra Mason gritó como una histérica y huyó de la casa excla mando algo sobre los locos. El señor Mason se quedó sólo lo suficiente para explicarles a los Dursley que su mujer tenía pánico a los pájaros de cualquier tipo y tamaño, y para pre guntarles si aquélla era su forma de gastar bromas.**

**Harry estaba en la cocina, agarrado a la fregona para no caerse, cuando tío Vernon avanzó hacia él con un destello de moníaco en sus ojos diminutos.**

Silena y Tom en una sala y los otros en la otra sala se tensaron ahora sí que iba a pasarle algo grave a Harry. Y como este le hiciera mucho daño tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Y vaya si las pagaría.

—**¡Léela! —dijo hecho una furia y blandiendo la carta que había dejado la lechuza—. ¡Vamos, léela!**

**Harry la cogió. No se trataba de ninguna felicitación por su cumpleaños.**

**-**¿Entonces qué es?-preguntó Bill.

_**Estimado Señor Potter:**_

_**Hemos recibido la información de que un hechi zo levitatorio ha sido usado en su lugar de residen cia esta misma noche a las nueve y doce minutos.**_

_**Como usted sabe, a los magos menores de edad no se les permite realizar conjuros fuera del recinto escolar y reincidir en el uso de la magia podría aca rrearle la expulsión del colegio (Decreto para la mo derada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad, 1875, artículo tercero).**_

_**Asimismo le recordamos que se considera falta grave realizar cualquier actividad mágica que en trañe un riesgo de ser advertida por miembros de la comunidad no mágica o muggles (Sección decimo tercera de la Confederación Internacional del Esta tuto del Secreto de los Brujos).**_

_**¡Que disfrute de unas buenas vacaciones! **_

_**Afectuosamente,**_

_**Mafalda Hopkirk**_

_**Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia **_

_**Ministerio de Magia**_

Todos tragaron saliva. Tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle al muchacho. La morsa asquerosa era capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa.

**Harry levantó la vista de la carta y tragó saliva.**

—**No nos habías dicho que no se te permitía hacer ma gia fuera del colegio —dijo tío Vernon, con una chispa de ra bia en los ojos—. Olvidaste mencionarlo... Un grave descui do, me atrevería a decir...**

Molly también tuvo una chispa de rabia en los ojos. Solo deseaba que este indeseable no le hiciera nada malo a Harry, si no pagaría las consecuencias.

Los gemelos prepararon el pergamino de las bromas por si a alguien se le acudía alguna nueva broma.

**Se echaba por momentos encima de Harry como un gran buldog, enseñando los dientes.**

**-**Al terminar la lectura, saldremos de la sala-empezó Tom enfadado- y escribiré en el papel de las bromas. Tengo nuevas ideas.

-Yo también escribiré- le contestó Silena- esos Dursley cada vez me caen peor.

—**Bueno, muchacho, ¿sabes qué te digo? Te voy a ence rrar... Nunca regresarás a ese colegio... Nunca... Y si utilizas la magia para escaparte, ¡te expulsarán!**

-¡Que!-bramó Molly Weasley asustando a todos.

-Y ese hombre cree que no nos percataríamos que no está Harry al colegio-dijo flipando la profesora McGonnagall- si es así, el pobre es tonto. Iríamos a comprobar que ha pasado con el muchacho.

Harry sonrió agradecido a su profesora.

Mientras, también, empezaron a pasarse el pergamino de las bromas por toda la sala ya que después de eso, todos querían escribir bromas. Ni siquiera la señora Weasley estuvo en contra.

**Y, riéndose como un loco, lo arrastró escaleras arriba.**

Tom apretó los puños con rabia.

**Tío Vernon fue tan duro con Harry como había prometi do. A la mañana siguiente, mandó poner una reja en la ven tana de su dormitorio e hizo una gatera en la puerta para pasarle tres veces al día una mísera cantidad de comida.**

-No es ningún animal para que lo encerréis así-gruño con rabia la señora Weasley- y encima me lo matan de hambre.

-Tranquila mamá-comentaron Ron y los gemelos- Harry, pronto saldrá de esta.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?-preguntaron Bill y Charlie, mientras los otros tres recibían miradas asesinas de parte de su madre.

**Sólo lo dejaban salir por la mañana y por la noche para ir al baño. Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día**

Juste en ese momento el pergamino de las bromas llegó a las manos de Harry y empezó a escribir como un loco mientras pensaba que con ellas se vengaría de todas las putadas que le habían hecho los Dursley.

**Al cabo de tres días, no había indicios de que los Dursley se hubieran apiadado de él, y Harry no encontraba la manera de escapar de su situación. Pasaba el tiempo tumbado en la cama, viendo ponerse el sol tras la reja de la ventana y pre guntándose entristecido qué sería de él.**

-Al ver que no estarías al colegio, hubiésemos venido a comprobar que estaba pasando-dijeron a la vez el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonnagall.

Sus amigos asintieron ante la afirmación de sus profesores.

**¿De qué le serviría utilizar sus poderes mágicos para escapar de la habitación, si luego lo expulsaban de Hogwarts por hacerlo? Por otro lado, la vida en Privet Drive nunca había sido tan penosa. Ahora que los Dursley sabían que no se iban a despertar por la mañana convertidos en murciélagos, había perdido su única defensa. Tal vez Dobby lo había salvado de los horribles sucesos que tendrían lugar en Hogwarts, pero tal como estaban las cosas lo más proba ble era que muriese de inanición.**

-O de hambre-comentó Ron que empezaba a tener hambre.

**Se abrió la gatera y apareció la mano de tía Petunia, que introdujo en la habitación un cuenco de sopa de lata.**

-¡Sólo le daba esto de comer!-exclamó Silena sorprendida.

Molly y Minerva, en la otra sala, apretaron los puños con rabia.

**Harry, a quien las tripas le dolían de hambre,**

-Lo matan de hambre-gruñeron los hermanos Weasley y empezaron a escribir en el pergamino.

**saltó de la cama y se abalanzó sobre el cuenco. La sopa estaba completamente fría, pero se bebió la mitad de un trago. Luego se fue hasta la jaula de **_**Hedwig **_**y le puso en el comedero vacío los trozos de verdu ra embebidos del caldo que quedaban en el fondo del cuenco. La lechuza erizó las plumas y lo miró con expresión de asco intenso.**

-Normal, yo también lo haría-comentó Ron.

—**No debes despreciarlo, es todo lo que tenemos —dijo Harry con tristeza.**

**Volvió a dejar el cuenco vacío en el suelo, junto a la ga tera, y se echó otra vez en la cama, casi con más hambre que la que tenía antes de tomarse la sopa.**

-Maltratadores-exclamaron el señor Weasley, Tom, en la otra sala, y el profesor Dippet.

**Suponiendo que siguiera vivo cuatro semanas más tar de, ¿qué sucedería si no se presentaba en Hogwarts? ¿En viarían a alguien a averiguar por qué no había vuelto? ¿Po drían conseguir que los Dursley lo dejaran ir?**

-Por supuesto que mandaríamos a alguien-comento el profesor Dumbledore- y los Dursley te dejarían venir por su bien.

-Si no, sabes lo que le paso a tu primo el día que nos conocimos-dijo Hagrid guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

Harry le sonrió recordando la cola de cerdo de su primo.

**La habitación estaba cada vez más oscura. Exhausto, con las tripas rugiéndole y el cerebro dando vueltas a aquellas preguntas sin respuesta, Harry concilió un sueño agitado.**

**Soñó que lo exhibían en un zoo, dentro de una jaula con un letrero que decía «Mago menor de edad». **

Las risas no tardaron en llegar a la sala.

**Por entre los ba rrotes, la gente lo miraba con ojos asombrados mientras él yacía, débil y hambriento, sobre un jergón. Entre la multitud veía el rostro de Dobby y le pedía ayuda a voces, pero Dobby se excusaba diciendo: «Harry Potter está seguro en este lugar, señor», y desaparecía. Luego llegaban los Dursley, y Dudley repiqueteaba los barrotes de la jaula, riéndose de él.**

-Inútiles-bramaron todos.

—**¡Para! —dijo Harry, sintiendo el golpeteo en su dolori da cabeza—. Déjame en paz... Basta ya..., estoy intentando dormir...**

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntaron los dos hermanos mayores de los Weasley.

-Preguntarlo a vuestros hermanos pequeños- contesto Molly echando chispas por los ojos.

-Ya lo veréis- contestaron sin esperar la pregunta los gemelos y Ron.

**Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los ba rrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja:**

-¿Quién?-volvieron a preguntar.

**alguien con la cara llena de pecas, el pelo cobrizo y la nariz larga.**

-¿Ron?-preguntaron.

**Ron Weasley estaba afuera en la ventana. **Este es el final del capítulo.-dijo Harry.

-La encertamos- comentaron los que habían dicho Ron.

-¿Quién le toca leer ahora?-preguntó el profesor Dippet.

-A mi-dijo Tom que acababa de salir de la otra sala cogido de la mano de Silena.- pero primero pasadme el pergamino de las bromas, tengo que escribir allí

Fred se lo pasó y Tom que se acababa de sentar en su sitio, empezó a escribir.

**¿review?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hola, hola de nuevo:)**

**Bueno aquí les he dejado un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ahora quiero comentarles las preguntitas que les hice en el otro capitulo, me gustaron mucho vuestras teorias y hay algunas que son bastante parecidas a la realidad. Y ahora les dejaré de nuevo una preguntita, si es que al final le cogeré el gustillo a esto. Y la pregunta es: ¿Quién es Caroline? ¿Y por que ella es una mortifaga?. Ahora otra. ¿ Qué tiene que ver Caroline con Silena? y ¿cuando Jonathan pregunta por ella, porque Caroline pone cara sombria?**

**Esperaré sus respuestas con ansias.**

**Y por último muchas gracias por sus reviews, ya sabéis que me motivan mucho para seguir escribiendo.**

**Bye!**

**P.D: Si tardo mucho en actualizar esa vez, no os preocupéis, no es porqué abandoné la historia, sino porque estoy de exámenes.**


End file.
